Last Girl Standing
by IWannaPaintItBlack
Summary: Raven Nox/Piper Pierce, -ofc-, is the dark scary outsider in the back. When AJ and some friends form a group against her biggest tormentors, she sides with them, ultimately thrusting her own beginning career into overdrive. Will she make friends? What wil
1. foreword & disclaimer

{ disclaimer }

_I do not own the WWE, it's Superstars & Divas, or any of the personas they use in ring. I do not profit off of this, sadly, and if I did own the WWE, we would still have hardcore. _

_I only own Raven Nox / Piper Pierce my original character, and the stuff I throw her into. _

_I write as if kayfabe were reality and the shows weren't scripted. It's fun to me, and I feel awkward trying to write about people's real personas when I don't know them. There may be a healthy mix of real/kayfabe stuff in here, so don't get confused. In my stories, the stuff is NOT scripted. But they do have time when they're NOT on screen and they're a little different than they are with all the cameras and whatnot then._

_Apologies if anyone is OOC or anything. Be gentle with me, this is my first ever story I've shared online. I got inspired by all the great ones I've read throughout my years of reading them online._

_Eventually, there will be romance in this story, and I'm really not sure who I'll put Raven Nox/Piper Pierce with as of yet. But when I get ready to do that, I'll most likely take a reader poll. If you have any opinions on the matter now, you can state who in a review._

_Basically, this story starts off with a girl who's not fond of anyone, really, finding herself siding with AJ, Aksana, Layla and Alicia and I've thrown Kaitlyn into that. There will be catfights, there will be violence and swearing, probably some mean and downright nasty pranks too. It's basically my original character's 'time' in the wwe, from start to whatever happens._

_Everything will be in it, personal downtime stuff.. _


	2. welcome to hell, girls

"Do none of them realize how bloody petty they look right now?" the raven haired female sitting alone in the locker room wondered aloud as she watched the rest of the girls basically ganging up on one another down in the ring.

She hadn't went down, of course, for the simple fact that even though she was very much an outsider, she just wasn't sure she trusted or even liked any of the other girls she had the misfortune of sharing a roster with.

Besides, she'd never really been a team player, that much was obvious.

When it all was said and done, both sides had done their fair share to make sure just how little the raven haired female sitting in front of the monitor -wearing the heavy black eye makeup, the piercing above her lip, the torn black jeans and the one shouldered Ozzy Osbourne t shirt and heavily chained biker boots - mattered.

So she'd have to be an idiot to pick a side in their little popularity contest, really.

"Aksana, you're going to bloody regret joining that skipping twit." she mumbled aloud as she finished applying the usual face paint, slid slowly off the counter she'd been sitting on top of and stood for a moment, paused in front of the television as she went back over all of the shit she'd gotten over the course of the last few months, when she'd been called up from NXT with Eva Marie and Jojo.

Hardly seemed worth martyring herself if she really thought about it. Besides, AJ hadn't asked her. Not that she cared, she'd just learnt from early childhood on, that if you were really wanted or necessary, you'd be invited to stick around.

"I'm half tempted to just go down, give the lot of them a pipe bomb of my own. But I'm not, because then it'd mean that they actually crossed my mind, and they don't." she muttered to herself.

The door opened to the locker room, the girls began to walk back in.

As usual, she heard Brie and Nikki start their whispering about her, one of them made the oh so smart casual remark, "Shouldn't you like be out, sacrificing something or playing in a graveyard?"

She gritted her teeth, determined NOT to show how much the constant shit that she got from pretty much all of the girls, the ones who didn't seem to be afraid to even be alone around her at least, was getting to her.

But deep down, it was.

Nobody knew that, of course, because as usual, the person giving her shit tonight only got a stony silence for their efforts.

But even now, the raven haired female could tell.. If she didn't let out the rage soon, she'd snap and there just might be a few casualties when she did.

"Hey, sideshow freak.. She asked you a question." one of the girls said as she turned, smirked evilly at the person speaking a moment and then said "I realize this."

"Then you should answer her, maybe?"

"Why answer a stupid question? Not worth my time, clearly." Raven Nox said as she slipped on her highly illegal brass knuckles and taped up her wrists. She had a dark match tonight against someone, she wasn't too terribly concerned with the lot of them, their stupid little popularity race.

Once she'd walked out of the room, Nikki and Brie gloated, "She's clearly scared to death of us."

"Right, because she just looked so scared just now." AJ said sarcastically as she stared at the doorway the raven haired all black wearing female just walked out of.

"Why doesn't she say anything when those bitches start in on her?" she wondered aloud as the girls only real friend, Aksana spoke up and said with a smirk, "Because, she's saving it for when she snaps."

"Ooh.. As scary as she is now, that won't be pretty." Kaitlyn muttered as AJ nodded and muttered, "Should we have asked her if she wanted in, maybe?"

"She'd have most likely said no, she's not a big joiner." Aksana answered as she sighed and said "But if you want, I can mention it to her when we're back at the hotel tonight since I nearly always room with her."

"Do that.. I'm getting sick of the way those bitches treat all of us, including her." AJ muttered as she stared hatefully at the "Total Divas" side in all of this, her own arms crossed, biting her lower lip in thoughtful silence.

Gets Me Through, by Ozzy Osbourne began to play, and Raven Nox emerged from the thick fog, the black curtains, made her way slowly down to the ring, eyeing Eva Marie with disdain. She had a feeling going into this that there was something awry, but she kept the thought to herself.

She was usually pretty damn good at sensing when she was about to get fucked over, so she figured if anything, she'd simply one up Eva Marie and that would be that.

Eva Marie gulped as she watched the pale raven haired girl approaching the ring, malicious smirk and cold eyes that bore right through her almost. She'd been scared of her, even on NXT. There just seemed to be something totally dark and evil about the girl.

She wasn't physically imposing or anything, they were about the same height and weight.. She was just, for lack of a better word, scary.

"Welcome to Hell, Eva Marie." Raven Nox muttered as she began to black out, the bell to begin the match started.

She loved her rage blackouts sometimes. They always seemed to hit about the right moment.

They always helped her get her point across.

About halfway into the match, Nikki and Brie ran down, gave Raven Nox, who'd been ahead, a cheap shot to the back of the head with a so called steel chair. Raven, to their surprise, didn't go down immediately.

Instead, she turned and looked at the twins as she said quietly, "You really shouldn't have bloody done that." before smirking, sliding out of the ring, completely forgetting the match she was currently in, to run up the ramp and tackle Brie down, doing a Russian Leg Sweep, throwing her onto the ramp.

When Nikki grabbed her, she bit Nikki, laughed about it as she grabbed her around the throat, the two women fighting for dominance on the ramp. She got Nikki down, kept her hands around her throat as Nikki gasped and tried to say, "You're.. You crazy bitch, you're choking me."

"Should have kept your pathetic little ass in back." Raven Nox muttered quietly as she finally got pried off of Nikki by Eva Marie who nailed her with a chair again.

In the back, Aksana grabbed a chair of her own, with AJ in tow, the two of them running down the ramp, the little one on one match turning into a very dangerous 3 on 3.

The bell sounded and the ref declared Raven Nox the winner by disqualification, but Raven, who was still under the influence of her little rage blackout grabbed the mic and growled, "Hey girls?"

The opposing 3 turned to look at her and all she did was smirk maliciously as she said simply, "You've just gotten yourself a one way ticket to hell." before throwing the mic down and storming up the ramp past her friend and AJ, muttering.

Backstage, AJ and Aksana found her and AJ said quietly, "We didn't ask before.. We should have, but we didn't.."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Because that made us like them."

"It is, really.. Sort of accustomed to being the last girl standing." Raven muttered with a shrug as she limped closer to the medic's office. That last maneuver had taken a lot out of her and the way her nose was bleeding from the impact when she'd taken that chair.

If anyone ever told the fans that the pain when you got hit wasn't real, they were clearly an idiot. She pushed open the medic's office door and flopped into a seat, AJ and Aksana sitting down too, being joined later by Kaitlyn, Alicia and Layla.

"Well, we were wondering.. Do you want to be in on this?"

Raven studied the girls a moment and said quietly, "I'll think about it."

Once they'd left, she lie back on the small worn couch, her hand over her eyes, gritting her teeth. Normally, she snapped right back out of her little blackouts.. But out there, she really hadn't.

It sort of scared her now that she was calm and lucid again.

She'd just walked back into the locker room and opened her locker door, was changing into street clothes when she felt tapping on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"You really shouldn't have done that, Nox. Do you not realize we can end you, you pathetic little.." Eva spat angrily as Brie stepped in front and said with a smirk, "We'll see who winds up in hell, won't we? Because if you thought you were miserable before, just wait. It gets so much worse."

"You weren't a threat when you didn't have those two as backup."

She stared at them a moment, burst into laughter as she leaned in and said in an icy tone, "Good luck with that." before spitting the fake theatrical blood into the faces of the Bella Twins, then laughing about it while they stood there looking disgusted.

As she walked out the door, she called out casually to AJ and Aksana, the others who'd come to the medics with her moments before, "Your answer, girls, is yes. But if you screw me over? It won't end well for you either."


	3. with few words comes much chaos

She stood with AJ, Layla, Aksana, the other Divas, watching as the very public humiliation of Daniel Bryan continued in the ring. "Are we supposed to bloody learn from this?"

AJ elbowed her sharply and then said back seconds later, "Personally, I think this is karmic justice. I mean look how he treated so many other people?"

"Piss on karma. I could've done this, made him wish he'd given up this stupid fight by now." Raven Nox said seconds later, smirking, a small grin of mild amusment playing on her face.

So it was plain to see, the Black Widows were aligning themselves with the establishment, but Raven personally found that ironic. She hated authority figures for the most part. But this time, the authority figure was dead set on annihilation of one Daniel Bryan.

Someone who'd wronged a lot of the girls who stood around her, and herself in the past.

Renee Young happened to be standing near the group of whispering Divas, and she saw the pale skinned and rather scary looking quiet one, the newest addition to AJ's little group look at the ring and smile her deadliest smile.

This sort of intrigued and horrified her, really.

So, she walked over, hoping to get some kind of statement since nobody else was talking, apparently.

AJ groaned as Renee slunk over, shoved the mic first into her face.

"Care to tell the Universe what you think of this?"

"It's karmic justice, really." AJ explained as she rolled her eyes and gave the mic a firm shove.

She wasn't doing anything to rock the boat, but she damn sure wasn't about to get herself mixed in with the likes of the Shield.

Renee turned to the pale skinned all black wearing British rookie next and asked, "What about you? Do you agree with the leader?"

Raven eyed her and then snickered as if it were a stupid question to ask of her.

"Obviously. Not bloody bright, are you?"

"Why were you smiling just now?"

"Because I happen to find joy in others misery."

Renee gaped at her and then asked, "So you agree with HHH?"

"I agree with noone, Renee. I'm simply enjoying the show." Raven shrugged as she raked her hand through thick black and blonde hair.

"My records show Daniel Bryan as having dated all of you at one point or another.. Is that why you are all aligned with HHH?"

Raven studied her, rolled her eyes and grabbed the mic, sneering at her as she said "For one.. Daniel and I never dated. He was there, I was horny. And Renee? People in glass houses shouldn't throw bloody stones, now should they? Who's side are YOU on?"

She shoved the mic, and Renee away as she leaned back against the leg of the Tron and looked at her watch in sheer boredom.

"I'm bloody tempted to go right up there, nail the bloke with a chair myself, hurry things along." she stated as AJ snickered and then said "Look at Brie over there, flinching."

"God yes, pathetic little bitch." Raven Nox said as Kaitlyn and Aksana, Layla and Alicia all looked at one another, then at Brie, then laughed.

Layla tapped Renee and said "Why not ask Ms. Daniel Bryan what SHE thinks, yeah? I'd think her personal opinion would be far more interesting than ours."

Renee gave the girls a dirty look but walked over towards Brie.

"You know she won't bloody speak up, right?"

Layla grinned and nodding said "And that means she'll be miserable when they fight about it later.. More fun for us, really."

"Not if they're still in the next bloody hotel room, Layla. If they keep me up all night arguing, I'll personally stab them both."

The scenario in the ring cut away and as they were all walking through the curtain, Nikki and Brie caught up to the group of them and Brie fumed in anger.

"Why in the hell would you do that? You know we can't say anything. You know if I spoke up I'd lose my.."

AJ rolled her eyes and smirking said "Not our problem now is it?" as she waved her away dismissively.

"And you, you freak lunatic bitch. It AMUSED YOU? I'll show you amusement." Brie said as she stood straight, back stiffened, waiting on Raven to acknowledge her.

"Huh? Was that snivelling sack of shit talking to me?" Raven asked as she smirked and grabbed Brie's collar, then shook her head.

"If you really loved the bloody guy, wouldn't of mattered what you stood to lose, now would it?" she said calmly as she smirked.

When Brie's open hand connected with her face, she lunged, tackled her, getting into her face.

"Never slap me again." she hissed as her hands went to Brie's throat.

"Or what?" Brie gasped out.

"Or you die. I finally end your miserable existance. Don't you get it? I care about none of this. You're just what AJ said.. You're a weak expendable little shit. And what we said out there? Was our opinion."

"You're all going to pay for it." Eva yelped as they worked on seperating the two divas on the floor currently.

Once they got everyone seperated, AJ and the girls on her side smirked as she looked at the Total Divas side and said casually, "I told you, Brie, Nikki.. It's about time some changes were made."

The girls highfived as they heard Brie and Nikki screaming practically from behind them.

"Oh bloody shut up you cow, I'll come back, give you something to scream about. Rip your arm off and shove it up your arse." Raven Nox muttered as they turned the corner still talking, laughing.

Only to be stopped by not only the COO, but Randy Orton, Shield.

"Come on girls." AJ said quickly, her eyes widened in fear.

"Why the hell? Are we supposed to fear them? I personally do not." Raven muttered as for a moment, her eyes met with Deans. She rolled her eyes, dropped them to her combat boots.

"Gotta say.. Never expected the lot of you to be on the right side.. But you all made smart choices tonight." HHH spoke as Randy nodded, eyeing the pale skinned raven haired girl who stood beside AJ and Aksana currently.

"Well, that was pretty much it.. Right?" AJ asked hopefully as she and the other girls shifted around uncomfortably.

"Pretty much." HHH smirked as he and the others let the group of girls walk past.

Dean watched the pale one with the two toned hair as he muttered, "Cute. Betting she's not half as tough as she pretends to be."

"Oh trust me.. She is."

"Nah." he waved the group of females off dismissively, as the men walked into catering.

Outside in the parking garage, AJ and Aksana, Layla, Kaitlyn, Alicia and Raven all discussed the nights events.

"Wonder if they're fighting yet?"

"God can only hope. We're doing something to better humanity.. Stopping those idiots from reproducing before they do it."

"Totally. We should get a medal." AJ insisted as Aksana heard the first scream from an angry Daniel Bryan and almost fell over in laughter. "Oh.. I do belive there's trouble in Paradise?"

Raven smirked as she took a pack of cigarettes out of her biker boots, and then a lighter, then lit one.

"Anyone else smoke?"

"No and you really shouldn't."

"Too bloody late to quit now. Been doing it since I was 13." Raven mused as she exhaled. For some reason, she couldn't get the intense gaze of the Shield's leader out of her mind.

She shrugged it off and then someone asked, "Drinks, right? Never with so few words has there been so much chaos in the backstage area."

"I'll drink to that."

"So will I."

The girls set off for a bar near the hotel.

In the arena, Dean Ambrose stood in catering, thinking about the small and quiet pale skinned diva. For some reason, he couldn't just get the bitch off his mind. He'd been seeing her around, and he knew she wasn't exactly a normal and sane girl, but..

He couldn't get her out of his head.

"Gonna find a ring rat, fuck her off my mind tonight." he mumbled mostly to himself as the people around him continued to talk.


	4. not easily intimidated ambrose

The stereo kicked on at exactly midnight, Marilyn Manson blasting through the once quiet stillness of the night. Seth grumbled as Roman rolled his eyes and then looked at Dean who asked, "What?"

"You're the fuckin reason we're roomin next to her. Do something."

"We're not in this room because of Nox, get that straight. We're in here because all the other rooms on this damn floor are booked fucking solid and it's the only one that's smoking." Dean stated calmly as Roman coughed "Bullshit" and Seth said "you were busted in the lobby when you slid the desk clerk a 50 dollar bill to even get us this room. Which by the way, pissed her royal darkness off, because she books two rooms every single town we're in, for the specific point that she doesn't have to deal with people."

"Try knocking on the walls, damn it."

"Hey can you kindly shut that crap the fuck off?" Roman called out, his nerves at their edge. The girl, despite her small stature, her quiet manner and her smaller body size.. She scared the living piss out of a lot of people, apparently. Not him, naturally, but a lot of the others on their roster.

Seconds later, the volume got louder, and they heard her distinct laugh as it happened.

"We're never gonna get any sleep, are we?" Seth growled as Dean grumbled, swore under his breath.

The music in the next room changed to Metallica, and they heard the sounds of a guitar being tuned. Dean growled as he stood, slammed his bottle of Jack Daniels down on the hotel desk.

"Oh boy.. There's gonna be a homicide on this floor tonight." Seth crowed as he and Roman ran out of the room behind Dean, who now stood, shirtless, knocking on the door that the loud heavy metal was blaring from while a guitar was being played.

"Can't believe I'm about to fuckin say this, but ya gotta admit, she's pretty damn good." Dean muttered as he knocked on the door, banging. The door finally opened to reveal the pale skinned raven haired girl standing in the doorway, wearing an Ozzfest shirt, no pants, barefoot, a black bandanna tied around her head, a bottle of Jim Beam in her hands and her usual cruel and cold look on her face. "What the bloody hell?" she sneered as Dean looked at her and said "For the love of Christ.. Will ya shut the shit off? Look, I get ya a vampire, or ya think ya are.. But humans? We gotta fuckin sleep."

She smirked and shrugging said calmly, "So plug your bloody ears." as she shut the door in his face firmly. Dean stood glaring at the door, what she'd just done registering with him. "Did she fuckin just do that? To me?"

"Smooth move, Ambrose."

"Good one, Dean."

"Fuck that. I ain't gonna let a bitch do that, get away with it." he grumbled as he glared at the door, stepped back and kicked it open.

"What the royal fuck do you think you're doing?" Raven hissed as she stopped in mid chord of the song Sanitarium and looked at him.

"One way or another, ya gonna stop playin that damn guitar." he grumbled as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Why don't you bloody make me, Mr. United States Champ?" she asked, eyeing the belt, and him.. If she tried, she could emblazon that globe right smack in the center of his forehead for him.. Might just get him out of her mind too as she did it. Because if he was too weak to stand up to her violent outbursts, he clearly wasn't worth the waste of her time to even be thinking about.

He started towards her and she smirked as she stepped back, grabbing for one of the pokers near the room's hearth. "You bloody bore me, Ambrose. Men like you.. Think just because you had it so rough when you were little.."

"Oh really, well girls like you, Ms. Creepy Reaper Vamp wanna be.." he muttered as they got into each other's faces.

"If they kiss, this goes on youtube."

"This has got to be the most fucked up thing I've ever watched." Roman muttered to himself as she swung the fireplace poker and he caught it, and her, pulling her so that her back was against his chest, her arms were bound by his. "Wanna try that again, psycho bitch?"

"No, but.." she smirked as she stomped the top of his bare foot and then sent the back of her head smashing into the spot it rested on his chest. He howled a moment and then grabbed her, wrestling her to the floor.

"So... Is this foreplay or..." Seth asked looking around awkwardly as Roman tried his best not to laugh at the two of them fighting on the floor, before getting them apart.

"That bitch bit me." Dean grumbled as he glared at her, pointed drunkenly.

"And if I get some damn STD or rabies, Ambrose, I'll stab you. Besides, Ambrose, you bit me first, on the thigh." Raven said as she smirked, hissed at him, only to have him hiss right back. Roman and Seth looked from one to the other and then said "We're gonna go now."

"For the record, boys.. Had you just knocked and asked, I might have turned it down.. If you were lucky. Not my fault you took the room next to someone who doesn't sleep. Maybe Ambrose should have thought about that before he tipped the lady down at reception the money to get the room?"

The three men looked at her, and Dean tried to get loose but Roman had a death grip on his t shirt. "They're kinda on our side, remember what Hunter said?"

"Doesn't mean I can't kick her ass." Dean growled as Raven laughed and motioned for him to come on. They walked out into the hallway and Raven shut the door, smirking to herself.

"The things I get myself into." she mused as she flopped down onto her bed, examining the bite on her upper thigh. She smiled a little to herself as she fell back on the bed, grumbling when she couldn't get their little fight out of her mind. What was it about the man that fascinated her so much, really?

Dean stood in the full length mirror, shirt off, smirking at the bite marks on his arms and shoulders, somehow, the little vixen even managed to bite him on the back.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah. Crazy bitches, man."

"We told you what would happen, Ambrose, if you walked over, started in on her." Seth muttered as Roman snickered from the doorway, looked at the bite marks on his friend.

"What were you saying about she's barely 5 ft, she can't be that bad?" he asked in amusement as Dean held up a middle finger, muttered something to himself.

"This is not over. Not by a long shot." he growled as Roman groaned and Seth palmed his face as he said "Somehow, we got the really, really bad feeling you'd say that, Dean."


End file.
